fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014/Phoenix Fire
Day 1 Now get ready for a BRAND NEW sequel to Koopalings Universe!! We have added a few characters you MAY not expect. Like Motley, Boom Boom, and Pom Pom. We also wanted to make this game STAND OUT compared to the other games. We added a new feature: Power Shifting. Power shifting is a new feature we added and you can shift into different enemies. But we didnt want to make this featured too overpowered, so, you now have a power bar. The power bar allows you to get power from destorying enemies, and once you fill up enough on your bar, you can turn into that creature, and the bar resets. However at different states on the bar like if you fill up your bar up to 25% or so then you would turn into a weaker version of that enemy. We would like to show you an example: Lemmy 25%: Shy Guy 50%:FLy Guy 75%: Stilt Guy 100%: General Guy Now siince there are 2 versions we added exclusives for each version. Boom Boom will be on Koopalings Solar while Pom Pom will be on Koopalings Cosmic. We will reveal which version koopalings will be available on at a later time. One last detail is this: There will not be one hub, there will be a variety of them. Thats all i have to reveal for day one, and we hope you will like the new adition to the series. Day 2 Super Smash Bros. ∞ Newcomer and more news CAPTAIN TOAD! Captain toad is a unique character that we added to the game. We added him in the game due to him making a debut in his own video game. Now you may wonder: WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A TOAD? He can use his pickaxe on you and you can use the minecart as a revival when you fall off a cliff or as to charge the minecart at the other characters. His final smash is the treasure explosion. It can hurt you badly, it rains huge coins and diamonds. We have also added a new course: Bowsers Train. This is a stage based off of Super Mario 3D World. Nothing more to say about it! Day 3 Welcome back to DAY 3 and the very last day of PhoenixFire@F3. The most information will be released, TODAY! To kick things off, a new Zelda game. The Legend of Zelda: The Sacred Bird. This is a brand new game made by PhoenixFire of course that takes place before Ocarina of Time. It explains the origin of the ocarina, and the story behind it. The artstyle is like a HD ocarina of time, which looks fantastic. It also takes place in the same world, though please note it is in a more Un-develeloped period in that world. Moving on we have a new mario game. This game is the very first game to feature: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi ALL working together! This game is going to be about Bowser taking the 9 ancient stars so he can take over the world. Also Mario and the other 3 wear scarves thru-out the game. With theese scarves they make special weapons pop out. For now we will reveal Wario and Waluigi's since they are brand new characters. Wario's is a HUGE whomp hammer and Waluigi's is a Phirahna Plant. More will be revealed soon. To end things off, a BRAND NEW SERIES!! Epic Story Epic story is about a teenage soldier named Jake who is gaurding the deep forest, and gets kidnapped. When he wakes up he is scared and confused. Then out of nowhere a kid appears next to him and says "I know how you feel. I wish the man of light was still here" Jake says "What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am i?" Sabar says "Let me just explain it. Im Sabar, and your at the church of legends. A long time ago there was a man named John, who conquered one of the biggest wars: The Great Flood War. After he conquered that war he became a legend, and to this day everyone calls him the man of light. After the war was over he rescued me and my brother, Zern. We were apart of the shadow tribe, and he knew that if you were still a child you were rescued from all evil. We are also immortal so thats why i still look like a kid. Anyway, he built a church, this church, were all of the legends were kept to this day. When he made it Me and my brother's father came to murder John. LIttle did i know that Zern was in on it too. We had to stop him. So me and John established the Ancient Icons, and used thoose to defeat my father. Yes my father is evil, and im the only good one in the family. And we stopped him. We figured out it was because of his sons soul that was so easy to take, he could rule EVERYTHING. So he sent his son off into a lake and we were safe. But apparently now he has found his son. Hey, it could be you!" Jake said "No, i grew up with my dad Richard who found me... by a lake" Sabar then said "I knew it. I could tell, you have your fathers eyes. Anywho, we gotta get out of here." Jake replies "Ok." . And that is it and all of the details we are going to reveal about Epic Story. It will be coming out very soon! And that includes PhoenixFire's F3 for this year, we hoped you enjoyed it! We hope you will come to F3 2015 and see the news that we have then! And GOODBYE!!!! *